dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Switchblade
Switchblade is the juvenile son of Razor and Violet who appears on Dinosaur Island. History Dinosaur Island Season 3 The Hunt Razor and Violet return to there nest. Where we see there so Switchblade. Violet and Switchblade take a nap. While Razor has to watch over them. The Tough Life of A Herbivore Hammer is eating some plants when she sees Razor and Violet. Violet first tells Switch Blade to stay back and watch before the hunt. Razor and Violet decide to hunt a Brachiosaurus at night. Violet first attacks the Brachiosaurus on the neck. Then Razor attacks as well. They then both hop off and wait for the Brachiosaurus to collapse. After that they eat as much as they want. They even bringing Switchblade along for the feast. They then leave and other dinosaurs get to eat the rest of the dead Brachiosaurus. Reunion Switchblade (now bigger and older) hunts a Iguana. He quickly kills it. However being the youngest he has to wait for parents to eat there fill. Before he gets to eat. A Farewell Razor, Violet, and Switchblade are all quickly seen by the Pterasaur. Season 4 Cut to The Chase Razor and his pack are hunting. Katana is stalking a herd. they then single out a Iguanodon. Shredder strikes and bites the Iguanodon on the neck. The Iguanodon still tries to run away. Shredder keeps chase but is unexpectedly blocked by a Brachiosaurus. The Iguanodon begins to succumb to it's injuries. Shredder and the rest surround it. They then kill it and eat it. Farewell to Kings Delta and Silas accidentally intrude on Razor's territory. Switchblade then attacks Silas. Forcing Silas and Delta to flee. We Hold On Switchblade and Shredder fight each other. Until Razor breaks up the battle. Turn the Page Darklclaw is planning to take The Dark Woodland away from the raptors. However the raptors are ready and begin a coordinated attack against Darkclaw. They all then strike in unison from all four angles. They all hop on top of Darkclaw. Darkclaw shakes Katana off but she gets back on. Continuing the 4 raptor onslaught. Razor hops off to then hope back on top of Darkclaw. Biting him on the top of the tail. Switchblade follows biting on the neck. Things seem to be going well for the raptors as they are dominating the fight and giving Darklclaw no room to counter attack. Until Violet strikes Darkclaw. She tries to bite him on the neck but Darkclaw shakes her off but she fails to land safely and breaks her back. Razor runs over to her and sees her die in front of him. Enraged Razor charges back into battle angrier then ever. He makes a huge leap onto Darkclaw's neck again attacking it. But Darkclaw quickly throws him off. Katana and Switchblade then try there luck hoping onto Darkclaw. But they get thrown off to. It seems as though Darkclaw has gained the upper hand. Then out of nowhere Shredder charges out of the blue. With all of his strength he bites onto Darkclaw's neck and never lets go. Darkclaw collapse from the neck wound and dies. Shredder has redeemed himself and The Dark Woodland still belongs to the Utahraptors. War Paint Razor officially brings Shredder back into the group. However right after one problem is solved. Another rises when he catches Switchblade mating with Katana. Switchblade is not the dominant male so that means he is not allowed to mate. Razor then brutally attacks his own son. Later though Razor begins to show regret and he apologizes to Switchblade. All of Razors problems have now been fixed. In the End (The Calm) Everything is still going well for the pack and Switchblade manages to get his full coat of adult feathers. Dinosaur Island Revival Season 2 A Happy Ending Switchblade is seen quickly a the very end of the episode Season 3 5 long years The entire Utahraptor pack is seen eating a dead young Apatosaurus. Family Shadow welcomes in his long lost son Dagger. As well as his adoptive father Fred into his pack. Switchblade is relived that Dagger will be able to be Shadow's successor. Broken Red-Sail and his family are hunting a Hadrosuar herd. However Shadow wants to get back at Red-Sail for eating his food. Shadow and his giant pack attack Red-Sail and Anubis. Red-Sail and Anubis are still able to shake all the raptors off. Shadow now injured is vulnerable and Allan wants be leader again. He tries to kill Shadow. Dagger then comes in and tries to stop Allan. He fails and gets cut in the stomach but he dose survive. Allan is back again trying to kill Shadow this time the Scavengers arrive and Frosty stops Allan. The Scavengers and the Utahraptor pack all group together and kill Anubis. Switchblade inflicts the killer blow on Anubis with a throat slit. Redsail knocks over Switchblade and then runs off. Old Blood Now that the Utahraptor pack and the Scavengers have fused into a super pack they try to hunt the Ceratopsian herd. However the Ceratopsian herd forms a defensive wall around the super pack. The two are in a standoff. Until Switchblade looses his patience and attacks Achilles. Achilles throws him off giving a couple of Ceratopsians and opening to escape from. Still a couple are trapped and they need a way out. Blaze tries to run away however Shaman stands in his way. Blaze decides to make his own way out and smashes Shaman to the ground and runs off alive. However, Shaman chases him to a cliff where he and Shaman both fall and go unconscious. The entire pack begins to hop onto Zeus in a attempt to kill him. It seems as though there numbers are enough until Tank charges in and gets the raptors and scavengers off of Zeus. The pack then focuses there efforts on tank where they attack him. At first Tanks fends a couple of them off. But eventually the sheer numbers of the Scavengers and the Utahraptors combine are to much. They then kill him eat him. The End of an Era Switchblade is seen in the background when Shadow's pack and the Scavengers split up. Another Day Over Shredder along with Shaman and Switchblade are on watch while the rest of the pack sleeps. Soon Switchblade heres something and tells Shredder to check it out. Shredder dose so and finds Allen. Because Allen tried to kill Shadow. He is now a threat. Shredder bites Allen on the neck. This wakes up everyone. Shadow then confronts Allen. Allen wants forgiveness. Shadow dose not forgive him and vanishes Allen forever. Ice Cold Switchblade is seen in a quick montage at the end of the episode along with all the other living Utahraptor pack members. Appearances Dinosaur Island * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep2 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep8 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep13 * Dinosaur Island, Se4 Ep2 * Dinosaur Island, Se4 Ep4 * Dinosaur Island, Se4 Ep6 * Dinosaur Island, Se4 Ep9 * Dinosaur Island Se4 Ep10 * Dinosaur Island Se4 Ep11 * Dinosaur Island Se4 Ep12 Dinosaur Island Revival * Dinosaur Island Revival Se1 Ep13 * Dinosaur Island Revival Se3 Ep1 * Dinosaur Island Revival Se3 Ep3 * Dinosaur Island Revival Se3 Ep4 * Dinosaur Island Revival Se3 Ep6 * Dinosaur Island Revival Se3 Ep7 * Dinosaur Island Revival Se3 Ep8 * Dinosaur Island Revival Se3 Ep13 Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters